


Swimming In The Shallow End

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming In The Shallow End

Regina knows she's being shallow when she surrounds herself with girls like Gretchen and Karen, she doesn't care. Karen is sweet, if thick and Gretchen is just... awkward. Gretchen is blushing even as she lets Regina pull her closer, she always seems to blush when Regina chooses to bring her girls (and they are hers, they always have been and they always will be) home. Karen seems quietly content curled into Regina's side. Karen had cried earlier, her last boyfriend had turned out to be something of a failure and had left her. They always left her. Karen was sweet but useless. Regina knew it was shallow to like that Karen was dim but trusting and she knew it was shallow to fall for Gretchen's sweet but shy ways. Still, she loved them, no matter how shallow it was.


End file.
